These Are The Moments That Matter: A Collection 2
by marcasite
Summary: A collection of first kisses, chapter two: we were together a fantastic journey through time and space Doctor Rose, Jack Nine, Five Tegan, Jack Rose


_I asked my friends to list off pairings and I would write ficlets for their first kiss. _

_chapter two: we were together; a fantastic journey through time and space_

* * *

_Jack/Rose_

In the end there were no fireworks, no bells tolling in the background, no opera singer belting out "La Boheme".

Just the soft pressure of his lips, chapped and slightly dry, slanted gently over hers. She leaned closer to him, settling her weight softly against his solid frame. The rough texture of his wool coat scraped gently against her cheek as she broke away from his kiss and rested her cheek against it.

"Your boyfriend's coming back soon."

"What? Mickey's not coming here."

"Oh, that's right. Mickey Smith, your "sort of" boyfriend. How many are there?" Jack leaned back to stare down at her. "I was referring to your friend in the leather coat."

Rose looked up at him in annoyance, "He's not my boyfriend. Why does everyone keep asking that?"

Jack just smiles and leans down, tucking a finger beneath her chin to lift her face towards his. She presses closer, leaning her body against his. Wrapping her arm around his neck, he slanted his mouth to deepen the kiss, a kiss of possession and full of lingering questions. She could feel his demanding breaths, the way he tested the limits of her willingness with his rough silk tongue.

He trailed his mouth from hers, outlining her lips with whispery kisses along her cheek, her jaw, her ear all the while whispering that he could easily make her forget everyone else.

She was drowning in him, all thoughts of the Doctor and Mickey, flowing away. It was like the night they danced on the barrage balloon; just the two of them and nothing else mattered.

Smiling she pulled gently on his head stilling his motions, "This isn't another con? See if you can shag Rose underneath the Doctor's nose?"

Jack looked wounded, "All this, a con? Why would you think that? Or maybe that's just the kind of man you think I am?"

Rose bit her lip, she wished she hadn't said anything and that Jack was still kissing her.

Jack winked at her, "No con, just a beautiful woman and the hopes of winning her over someday."

Rose broke into a huge smile and rewarded him with a kiss. He had already won her over.

* * *

_Rose\Doctor_

As their lips met, his eyes closed and she pressed and brushed along his lips, taking the lead, allowing their breaths to mingle. She settled her palms on his chest and felt the pounding of his hearts. They beat out a pattern that brought a surge of contentment to her soul.

She licked his bottom lip and he groaned, parting his mouth and holding her face more firmly. She touched his tongue with the tip of hers and then withdrew a fraction, teasing, getting him to lean forward, searching for more. His tongue chased hers, playing and exploring until he would no longer be teased.

She delved deeper, exploding with urgency, her mouth restless, moving over his and drawing him closer, demanding more. In his urgency, he pushed her up against the console, ignoring the protesting sirens she emitted settled his frame more solidly into Rose's welcoming curves, continuing to stroke his tongue with hers. He tasted of mint and warmth and he felt rough and smooth at the same time.

Their tongues tangled together in a heated dance so sensual her body ignited and burned.

For only a kiss it was unbelievably erotic.

He pulled back and Rose let out a whimper of disappointment. "Rose. Look at me."

Rose opened her eyes and brown clashed with blue.

"If we do this, there's no going back."

"Just you and I, yeah? That's all I want or need."

He stared at this woman, who just might have saved part of his soul and realized that they both had made this decision a long time ago.

* * *

_Jack/Nine_

It was always going to happen again.

He just didn't expect the Doctor to kiss him as they stood precariously close to a cliff, waiting to see if they were going to live or die.

He had grabbed Jack's arm, tugging him closer to him and to Jack's surprise the Doctor was kissing him, tongue sweeping deep into his mouth. He tasted of time and life, ancient fires and burning reason. Jack returned the kiss, hungrily, reveling in this chance to kiss the Doctor they way he had really wanted to back on the Game Station.

The Doctor broke away, grinning at the younger man as he did so. "I think you owed me that."

"Not that I didn't enjoy that, but you could work on your timing. This morning, safe and sound in the Tardis, comes to mind."

"What would be the fun in that?"

"Well, if you get us out of this situation," Jack winked over at the Doctor, "I can think of a few ways to thank you."

The Doctor covers Jack's lips again, growling deep in his throat as Jack eagerly responds, tongue sweeping in claiming the Doctor as his.

Even if only for a moment.

* * *

_Five\Tegan_

She trusted him. He wondered if that was a mistake.

Tegan slid her fingers under his collar, tugging him closer to her. Slipping her fingers carelessly through his hair, she leaned into his frame and pulled him closer to her.

He felt both hearts beating in rapid succession as the heat of her body, so close to his, spread through him threatening to burn him. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea." He wanted to take the words back as soon as they came out, since she immediately stepped away from him. He regretted the loss and desperately tried to think of the right thing to say.

"That's not exactly what I-"He broke off, rubbing his hands up and down the lapels of his coat.

She smiled at the obvious discomfort the Doctor was in and reached out to placate him, trying to soften her voice as she reached over to him, "It's just, hard to read you sometimes. I don't know what's going through your mind half the time. You always seem so standoffish, so distant that I just wasn't sure."

He didn't know what to say, simply staring down at her; she quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. He didn't participate; his lips remained closed and unyielding. When she pulled away, he quickly gathered her closer to him.

"Did you hate it?" She asked quietly.

"No," he smiled, softly. "No, I didn't hate it."

When she leaned in again, he met her halfway. He bent to her mouth, pulling her tongue into his mouth, then thrusting his tongue into hers, fast and hard, a taste of what was to come. She opened to him, arching her hips against his body. She participated fully in the kiss, opening her mouth under his, raising her hands to rest them on his shoulders. When his tongue met hers again, she dug her nails into his shoulders and heard the soft hiss he made.

Trust was a little easier to find after losing so much together.


End file.
